


Here in the Garden

by Yosu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Australian Slang, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Silvaze, Marine-centric bc i love her, Sonic Rush Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: “See you later!”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Here in the Garden

It’s been a while since Marine has seen Blaze. Because according to Setter, the princess was visiting. Which is nice! The young raccoon has seen the older girl in  _ forever _ .

At least six years (making Marine thirteen) since the princess was at Southern Island -- specifically Windmill Village, so it’s nice to see a friend.

She hasn’t changed much in attire -- although her hair has grown out and she has changed her short cut leggings for ankle length leggings, Marine is still the same old Marine.

And so, Marine waits in her house (which she now shares with Setter). Where she hung out with Blaze, Sonic, and Tails. Oh, and the coconut crew. It gives her a nice nostalgia trip, she really did miss making ships and jetskis and the such.

And she waits.

And she waits.

And she keeps waiting, even to the point where Marine starts noticing the sky go dark.

She rocks her legs. Despite her growing up, she’s still… awfully short, since she’s only grown a couple inches. So when Marine sits down -- her legs dangle off. She’s heard some people call her cute because of it.

She continues to rock her legs. 

Marine smiles at the motion. It’s immature but… that kinda her thing.

It’s always been her thing.

Marine hears the door click open. That makes her perk her ears up, it’s such a nice noise for her now. It’s a bit lonely on an island in the middle of the sea.

It’s Setter and…

_ Blaze!  _

Of course, the princess was wearing new garb -- looking a lot more  _ queenly _ , now. It looks like Setter was… showing her around? How strange! Why would she need to be shown around? She lived here for… a couple months!

“And, here is my home, yer majesty!” Setter said with a smile. 

Marine felt her brow furrow. “This is  _ my  _ home, you oldie!” The raccoon snipped, before glancing at Blaze. “G’day, Blaze! What have you been doing, ya bastard?” Marine smiled, with a light chuckle.

“ _ Marine _ !” Setter snapped, which… wasn’t what she was expecting. “That is  _ no way  _ to speak to the queen!”

_ Queen? _

Blaze laughed awkwardly, a slight blush forming on her white muzzle. “It’s… fine, Setter. Children will be children.” She smiled, glancing at Marine. “I might ask, however, who are you exactly?”

What?

No, this… isn’t happening. Marine remembered Blaze calling her a friend, this…

Was just a bad joke. Maybe Setter was in on it as well.   


“Blaze. It’s me, your bloke! Your clobber! I’m not some Clayton’s blow in, y’know.” Marine said, smiling awkwardly as the Queen. And… Blaze still looked at her, confused. “Jeez, you’re a dag. Blaze, it’s me: Marine, you dill!”

Blaze tilted her head, before lifting it up in realization. “Oh! You were the little raccoon girl that helped me!” She said, with a laugh. “Aha, sorry, I must’ve forgotten about you.”

What? That was a joke, right? God, Marine hoped that was just a really bad joke. Marine remembered that Blaze was horrible at jokes. 

Setter gives an awkward laugh. “I’ll, uh, let you two talk.” He says, leaving the hut.

Silence.

“So… you forgot about me?” Marine asks, before pausing. “Did- did you forget about Sonic and Tails too?”

The lilac cat lightly laughs. “Oh, of course not! I hung out with them recently, we raced together. They were also at my coronation.” She smiles. “Maybe I could introduce you to Silver and Cream... as an apology.”

“Cream?” She paused. “Silver?” 

Marine’s not…  _ mad  _ per se that Blaze has other friends but… it just. Hurts a little bit.

“Oh yes! Silver’s my…” The queen pauses, a faint blush forming on her snow white muzzle. “Heh, he’s a very close friend of mine. And Cream is a rabbit, and she should be around… how old are you?”

Marine starts to feel hollow. 

She hates it so much. 

“I was… seven when we first met.” She paused. “I’m thirteen now.”

Marine is starting to think that this isn’t a joke.

“Oh, then she should be around your age now!” She smiled. “Heh, I think you two would get along quite fine!” Blaze then glazed at the clock that hung on the back wall. “Goodness, I should get going. It’s getting quite late! Haha, see you again, Marie!”

Marine doesn’t correct her. And maybe it’s better that she didn’t

“Yea.” Marine mumbles weakly, watching Blaze leave the home. Setter doesn’t come inside. Marine almost considers that a good thing.

“You too.”

When Blaze is out of the house, Marine runs to her room.

* * *

##  ⚜

* * *

It’s been an hour. Marine has felt numb and stuffed for an hour. Has she ever felt this horrible before? Or was this something that starts in adulthood? God, if being an adult feels like this, she doesn’t want to grow up. 

However, by her age, she should be more mature like the adults around her. Like Setter, the rest of the Coconut Crew, and Bla...

God. 

Marine still can’t believe it. 

_ Of course she would forget _ . Marine thinks negatively, as she walked towards her bed before she laid down on her bed. 

She doesn’t even get into her pajamas. Why would she need to? All she does is just to take her shoes off.

_ She’s a princess and you’re just a nobody. Hell, she’s a queen now. Of her own damn kingdom. Of course Blaze wouldn't remember you. You live in the middle of nowhere. _

_ Blaze probably only called you a friend out of pity. _

She doesn’t even close her eyes to sleep. All she does is stare at her wooden roof. 

Setter isn’t home yet. Which, speaking of Setter, has her wonder if this home is really his. Marine can’t remember if she built this house or if Setter did. Probably Setter.  _ (Does it even matter who built it?) _

She shuts her eyes before reopening them. 

Marine felt stupid. So, so stupid. 

Maybe even a bit  _ useless.  _

That’s probably why Blaze forgot about her. 

Marine remembers now of her doing… nothing. Tails built the ships. Blaze found the Sol Emeralds. Sonic found the Chaos Emeralds. They both fought the pirates. All she did was stand there and do nothing. (Maybe giving them shelter is enough?)

Of course, she  _ did  _ attack Eggman Nega with that… water… ball thingie. But heck, that didn’t even matter. She couldn’t even replicate it years after the incident. Which doesn’t make her feel better.

Marine can’t even use her powers correctly.

Her eyelids feel heavy. It’s weird, she doesn’t even feel tired. 

She rolls over, glancing at her door. 

Marine thinks about her family, the family she left at seven. Did they even miss her? Did they even notice that she was gone?

Maybe they forgot about her.

Heh. Marine seems to attract people who forget.

* * *

##  ⚜

* * *

Marine wakes up to Setter knocking on her door. Talking about him making her breakfast, or something. She doesn’t respond to Setter.

It’s weird, though. She doesn’t remember falling asleep. She’s never experienced doing something so stupid.

Well, of course, falling asleep wasn’t as bad as assuming someone was your friend.

Marine hates that she’s mopping. Doesn’t matter.

“Marine,” Setter says as he opens her bedroom door. “Are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

She sat up, stretching her arms. “I’m ok, Setter.” Marine lies, giving a fake smile. “Just tired, I did just wake up, aha.”

Setter sighed. “I see… well, I’m off to the docks. Brekky is ready in the kitchen.” 

Marine nodded, watching Setter leave her room. She doesn’t see the koala leave the house. She decides to stand up, maybe she should do something. 

The raccoon walks over to her desk. It’s covered in papers -- random stories on lined paper, drawings on standard white paper and dream boat schematics. Of course, none of them are actually in order. No rhyme, no reason.

_ How messy. _

She notices one of the drawings -- a crude, crayon drawing of… her, Blaze, Tails and Sonic. Holding hands, on a grassy plain in front of a smiling sun. 

Marine has a sudden urge to rip it up. Not out of anger -- at least, she hopes she’s not angry. Just… out of guilt.

_ Sonic probably doesn’t remember you either.  _

She squeezes her eyes shut. 

_ So does Tails. They didn’t even invite you to race. _

Marine only rips herself out of the drawing. That seems like the most logical thing to do. Atleast, she assumed it was logical. She wonders if she was really their friend in the first place.

She leaves her room.

* * *

##  ⚜

* * *

She sits at the docks. Glancing out at the never ending sea. It used to be so comforting to her, and now it just does nothing to her.

Marine remembers that she’s 13 now. 

Maybe it was time to leave.


End file.
